Wish Upon a Star 2
by Valamon
Summary: NeoDevimon is fed up with the way Evanescence is treated by her parents. The pair travel to the Digital World to find a place of their own, and meet new friends along the way that assist them. On hold for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

It was a wet, dreary afternoon. Evanescence was slinking about the house, trying to avoid her parents as she attempted to do some chores and scrounge up something to satisfy her hunger. But it was hard for her to, since they were off on their usual fighting matches, throwing things and screaming.

Evanescence was in the dining room rearranging the contents of a dresser when her father snuck up behind her and struck her hard in the back of the head with a paperweight he had picked up after his wife had hit him with it.

The startled teenager screamed as she fell forward, ramming into the dresser. She grabbed hold of the edge with her hands to steady herself as her knees threatened to buckle beneath her.

Mr. Tusuki dropped the paperweight, grabbed Evanescence by her arm, and forcefully turned her to face him. Then he punched her hard in the jaw.

Evanescence thought for a moment that her father had broken her jaw; the pain was so excruciating. She could only whimper in pain as Mr. Tusuki continued to strike at her, cursing and swearing, in his drunken rage. When his arm finally began to tire, he tossed her to the floor, where she landed in a crumpled heap, and returned to the kitchen to fight with Mrs. Tusuki.

With what little strength she had, Evanescence managed to drag herself to her room. She lay on the floor crying into the sleeve of her hoodie, sobbing for Neo and cursing her father.

Evanescence slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to realize that she had fallen asleep, either that or passed out. Slowly and carefully, she raised her aching head to look around.

The room was quite dark now, indicating that it was early night. Shadows filled the small room.

Evanescence sighed and rested her head back on her arm. She wiped at her face with her other arm, wincing in pain. "Neo…where could you be? I need you...."

As if in answer, there was the familiar sound of the window being eased open.

Evanescence looked up to see Neo's long, lanky form come through the small window, which was a fair easy task for the Ultimate since he had much practice over the time he had known his girlfriend. "Neo...."

"Hello, Evanescence. What are you doing on the floor like that?"

"Dad...." Evanescence managed to say through the pain shooting through her face as she spoke. Every muscle felt like it was on fire and being pricked with needles at the same time.

Neo hurried to her and knelt down, gently taking her up in his long muscular arms to cradle her against him like a child. "Oh, my poor love, my poor Evanescence. What have you done to earn such abusive, disgraceful parents?"

Evanescence didn't answer, she was in too much pain and too relieved that Neo had come.

"I think it is time for us to leave this place," Neo said as he slowly stood up. "I will take you somewhere where it is safer than here, away from your abusive parents."

"That sounds nice...." Evanescence murmured as her eyelids drooped.

Neo moved Evanescence to one arm, making sure to keep her held against him and avoid the spikes on the underside of his arms. Moving slow and steadily to keep from disturbing the sleeping teenager, the Ultimate packed whatever he could fit of Evanescence's clothes and meager belongings into the old backpack that she used for school. When he finished, he slung it over his shoulder and made his way out of the house, avoiding Evanescence's parents as he did so. He walked to the park, where he found the Digi-portal that subsided there, and went through.


	2. Chapter 2

"Neo, where are we going?" Evanescence asked. She had awakened earlier to find that she and Neo were in a strange desert-type place and was rather curious as to what they were doing.  
"Somewhere safe." Neo replied.  
"OK…Where are we?"  
"We're in the Digital World."  
Evanescence's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" She had often asked Neo about the Digital World, but he had never really wanted to talk about it, he always changed the subject.  
"Yes."  
"Neo?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm hungry."  
Neo sighed. "Just a little longer, Evanescence. Once we reach a town, then we'll stop to eat, OK?"  
Evanescence nodded. "OK," Suddenly an idea struck her. "Hey, Neo, why don't you fly us the rest of the way?"  
"Hm, I hadn't thought of that. I wanted to wait until you awoke, so not to frighten you."  
"Well, I'm awake now."  
Neo nodded. "That is true. If that's what you want, then all right. Hold on tight to me."  
Evanescence wrapped her arms around Neo's waist and hid her face in the cool skin of his chest as he spread his leathery wings and took to the air. After getting over the initial fright of takeoff, she actually enjoyed the flight. It was amazing to watch all the strange creatures below them and to see the scenery, now rather beautiful from her point of view.  
"How are you doing?" Neo asked after awhile.  
Evanescence smiled. "Just fine."  
"Alright."  
After about an hour, Neo landed just outside a small village. He set Evanescence down and the two walked into the village after Evanescence pulled her hood over her face to hide her bruises.  
Evanescence looked around at the small stone huts that served as the homes of the Digimon that lived in the village. "Neo, what kinda Digimon live here?" she asked the Ultimate Viral as she surveyed two tall humanoid Digimon made from flame with blue eyes and a tiny ball-shaped flame with large blue eyes talking animatedly to one another.  
"Meramon and DemiMeramon, by the looks of it." Neo replied.  
"Oh…that's neat. So what are we doing?"  
"We're going to get you something to eat. There's a small pub up here."  
Evanescence nodded. "OK."  
The pub was probably the largest building in the entire village. Inside was bustling with a mixture of traveling Digimon and the serving Digimon, which were all DemiMeramon. There were even a few human children with a Digimon apiece.  
Neo and Evanescence managed to find an empty booth and sit themselves down.  
Within a few minutes, one of the tiny servers came floating up to them. "And how may I help you? Can I get you something to drink? Water, ale?" it asked, bobbing side-to-side.  
"Water would be just fine," Neo replied. "What do you have to eat?"  
DemiMeramon smiled. "Anything you want! We have some of the most superb chefs in this part of the Digital World! We get a rather large shipment of human food every week since we've had so many humans."  
Neo looked down at Evanescence. "Well, love, what would you like?"  
Evanescence looked down at the table. "Um…" There were many ideas for food circulating through her brain, making it hard to decide. She looked up at the DemiMeramon. "Can I have a few minutes to decide?"  
DemiMeramon bobbed up and down in a nod. "Of course! Take as long as you need, I'll get your water." With that, it zoomed off.  
Evanescence sighed and cupped her chin in her hand. "Shit, I didn't think of what I wanted, just that I was hungry."  
Neo stroked her hair soothingly. "It's alright, Evanescence. Like DemiMeramon said, you have as much time as you need, alright?"  
Evanescence nodded. Yeah, I know. Right now, I'm just overwhelmed that we're in the Digital World right now, away from my parents, away from my home…It's all so weird, like a dream. But I don't want to wake up. She looked up at Neo, who was examining the area. I want to stay with Neo this time, he won't have to keep leaving me just so he won't harm my parents. I should have let him just kill the son of a bitches, but…a part of me didn't want him to. I guess it's just 'cause they're my parents. I'm so happy I'm here with him. She slipped her arm around his, resting the side of her head against it.  
Neo looked down at her. "Are you tired, Evanescence?"  
"Only a little bit. Right now, I'm just very happy, that's all."  
Neo nodded. "So am I."  
Suddenly the DemiMeramon returned with a platter that held two cups of water. It set the platter on the table with a large smile. "Here's your water! Now, have you decided what you would like to eat?"  
Evanescence raised her head. "Pizza."  
DemiMeramon spun around once happily. "Alrighty! What kind of toppings?"  
"Just pepperoni."  
"OK! I'll be back shortly." DemiMeramon said, then zoomed off once more.  
"That's definitely a peppy little critter." Evanescence commented as she laid her head back on Neo's arm.  
"Many of them are. Especially when they are happy and content."  
Evanescence picked up a glass of water and took a sip. Her eyes went wide at the way it tasted, pure and crisp. "Wow! I never tasted water like this before!"  
"There is nothing that contaminates the water here, like in your world, so it tastes better." Neo explained.  
"Oh, I shoulda guessed that, huh?"  
"No, you didn't have to."  
Evanescence took another long draught of her water before setting the glass on the table. "So where are we going after we leave here? Do you have a home here?"  
"Well…" Neo started, sounding a bit sheepish. "I don't really have a home, I travel a lot and stay where ever I feel like it," He looked down at Evanescence. "But I promise that I'll find a nice place for us to live, Evanescence."  
Evanescence smiled. "I know you will, Neo. 'Cause you're so wonderful like that."  
"I'm not at all wonderful, my love." Neo said sadly.  
"To me you are. You are." Evanescence said determinedly.  
Neo placed a hand on the top of Evanescence's head. "And this is one reason why I love you."  
Evanescence flushed lightly with embarrassment and pleasure.  
Neo chuckled softly.  
"Here's your pizza!" DemiMeramon trilled happily as it came up to the table, setting the platter and pizza cutter down, and then taking up the other that had held the drinks.  
Evanescence sat up happily, but her happiness was replaced by agitation to see that the pizza was uncooked. She looked up at DemiMeramon. "Why the hell is it still frozen?" she asked bluntly, anger tingeing the edge of her voice.  
"Because I have to heat it up, silly!" DemiMeramon chortled. It drew in a deep breath, which made it twice its original size, then blew out a searing flame onto the frozen pizza.  
Evanescence gasped when she saw the once frozen pizza was now perfectly cooked.  
"See? Enjoy!" DemiMeramon said, then flitted off to another table.  
Evanescence looked up at Neo. "Well, that was weird."  
"Only a little. When it's something like this, the fire type Digimon like to cook the food when they get to the table to ensure it is quite warm for the customer." Neo said as he started cutting the pizza into pieces with the pizza cutter.  
Evanescence sighed. "Damn, I really don't know a lot about these things."  
"It is alright, my love. In time, you will learn everything you need to know."  
"I guess you're right."  
Neo held out a piece of pizza to Evanescence. "Don't worry about it now, here, eat."  
Evanescence carefully took it and bit into it, rather startled by the flavors of spices.  
After Evanescence was finished eating and Neo had paid for the service, the pair left.


End file.
